One Big Mistake
by louistomlinson
Summary: Louis was in love, with the girl of his dreams. Did one huge mistake Roseanna make ruin everything he had planned? One-shot. Louis/OC.


Hi, second one shot in a day. I'm on a roll~

_**Disclaimer: I dont own one direction.**_

The alarm went off for work, Louis couldn't take the agonizing sound any longer. He let out a painful grunt, His head still pounding from last night, he sure did have a great time. He and Roseanna also had a fun time last night, as well, for what he can remember.

Fuck. Today he had the huge meeting about the new stores they had to approve of and meet the owners of them. This was the last thing Louis wanted to do with a terrible hang over. He just wants the day to be over and done with.

"I have nothing to wear UGGGGHHHHHHHHH," Louis was moping himself around his bedroom. He just wanted to rest. "I'll fix that, mate!" Niall handed Louis 4 different outfits to choose from. Who knew Niall will end up in the fashion bizz, huh? "Thank you Niall, couldn't do it with out you" Louis flashed a smile at nialler. He was very appreciative of his best friend. "Just don't take out the tickets - gotta return them in 14 days!" Louis chuckled at his blonde headed best friend. He can be something else sometimes. "And how many outfits do you currently have...?" "...14. Duh." Louis couldn't resist but laugh, no matter what time it is. "Hey Lou, are we still meeting up for lunch with Liam today?" Louis almost forgot about there little lunch gathering. "Yeah, ofcourse, I'm bringing Roseanna if you dont mind". "Yeah of course! Liam's bringing Sara any ways. Let them bond." "Whatever you say, Nialler." Niall went to his own room and prepared him self for the day, Louis proceeded to do the same.

**Lunch at Steverinos at 1? I gotta talk to you about something!**

**- Lou xx**

Five minutes later, he got a reply.

**Im there, just remind me at the office. Oh, plus i need to talk to yu about something very important too :/**

**-Roseanna xx**

Louis was a bit thrown off about the emoticon, but eventually brushed it off. It must be nothing, just him over thinking again, as usual.

* * *

><p>"Shit. Can this traffic move any slower?" Louis was already about 40 minutes late to work. Reading his watch as it says 8:40 AM. "I'm gonna be late to my meeting LET'S GO!" Louis kept honking his horn, and to his surprise, the traffic became to move faster. As he approached his job, he found a parking spot and ran immediately inside the tall building. He entered the elevator and by accidently bumped into a not so young women. "Sorry, mam." The elder woman noticed Louis' name tag. "Oh well, I guess you're my boss!" Louis was a bit confused, but then remembered that they were having a new client come in today. "Oh hello, you must be Louise." "I'm already so late and it's my first day, I had to drop off the kids, my car needed gas, my husbands car decides not to power up this morning, I'm a compete wreck. It's already 8:57 I can kiss my job goodbye-" Louis noticed the worry in her eyes, "Don't worry about it. The head of the department is a video game geek and he's probably way to into a game to even notice you're late. I got your back." "Thank you so much, Mr. Tomlinson. Hard to find someone who cares these days." The elevator dinged, stopping where they were supposed to get off. Louis still had a frightened an not calm look in her face, Louis felt incredibly bad. He hated nothing more than people being upset.<p>

"LOUISE, YOU'RE LATE. IT'S YOU'RE FIRST DAY AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOW UP ON TIME-" "Mr. edwards, I was talking her a tour around the office. Dont worrry, she was on time."

Louis walked down the hall, and poped into his beautiful girlfriends office. He jumped on top of her desk, not caring what he was knocking over. "Hi, beautiful." He saw Roseanna look up, and immediately kissed her on the lips. It got really passionate, there lips meeting and connecting like a perfect puzzle piece. He pulled away, and whispered "I'm so lucky I found you." Roseanna kissed him once more, and replied "I can say the same to you, tommo." They kissed once more, so much in love. Louis broke the kiss, remembering about the meeting. "I gotta go, but lunch at Steverinos at 1? Niall, Liam, and Sara are going! I'll love it if you joined," Roseanna thought about it, then immediately responded "Of course, but I have to tell you something real important-" Louis cut her off, "Save it for lunch, babe. I really gotta go." He kissed her goodbye, and hopped off her desk. "Okay, Love you!" "love you too!"

* * *

><p>The waiter seated the 5 at a booth, handing them all there menus. "So Louis, I really gotta-" Roseanna was cut off by Sara, "So, everyone...We have an announcement to make." Liam held Sara's hand, and looked at her, then looked at the rest of the group. "Were getting married!" Louis, Niall &amp; Roseanna all jumped in cheers with 'Congrats' and 'Were so happy for you!' They were all exchanging hugs &amp; kisses, everyone so happy. Liam made it look so easy..<p>

* * *

><p>After they ordered there food, got there drinks, Roseanna pulled louis to the side, "Louis, we need to talk." Louis was a bit frightened by her tone, but he followed her anyway. "What's wrong babe?" Roseanna turned red, and started playing with the hem of her skirt, not so sure how to say it. "Well, uh, I'm.. pregnant." Louis stood there in complete shock. "Uh, yeah.. Wow." Louis wasn't upset, he was more in shock. "Yeah.. My parents know, and they said we can put it up for adoption if we want, or even abort it, -" Roseanna was cut off by Louis harsh tone, "Were not aborting it. Let's keep it. Let's have a family. Get married. It's perfect. We've been together for three years, it's time-" "No, louis.. The problem is... It's not yours..." Louis stood there, in complete shock, discomfort, and hurt. "What?" Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing... "I'm so sorry, but we can raise it together, have a family-" Louis was turning dark red, unable to believe what he was hearing. He still sinking in the fact that his "girlfriend" cheated on him. "I am NOT raising a child that is definatly NOT mine, I can't believe you, Roseanna. You expect me to help you clean up your mess because you couldn't keep your fucking legs closed? You dumb slut. How could you do this to me? I'm done with you, good-bye Roseanna." Louis was out of the resturaunt in an instant, with tears pouring down his face.<p>

Louis jumped into his car, slammed his hands on to the steering wheel, and cried harder then he ever did before. He digged into his pocket, pulled out a box that held a 2.4k karat ring. and threw it out the window.

He then drove back to his job, with out another word unsaid.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! Written for one of my good friends, iLoveBTR4Eva! :) go check out her stories :) xx**

**Please review? **


End file.
